


TDDUP Aftermath with Maryse

by malecfeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/malecfeels
Summary: Maryse has a good talk with feelings with Magnus. She is good. Magnus is baffled. Good times.Sequel to Till Death Do Us Part.Can be read as stand alone.Too much fluff between and Alec and Magnus.Maryse being too good with Magnus.





	TDDUP Aftermath with Maryse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's been a loooooong time. I blame my muse which was stuck so deep in writer's block that it took me 100 pages of writing and deleting and rewriting of useless disconnecting words to finally create this little piece. FINALLY. I promised this story to some people as a aftermath of my earlier multi chapter story 'Till Death Do Us Part?' where I had plannned to show a Maryse- Magnus and Max-Magnus interaction. You can read this even if you haven't read that story. Some points may not make sense but its not that prominent. 
> 
> The first part of Maryse-Magnus is here! I have no freaking idea how this story is. None at all.   
> For those of who hate Maryse and only see her as a negative character in the books and the show, sadly you may not like this fic. My interpretation of Maryse from the books and the show is not completely negative or evil.  
> She certainly has major problems with the whole Downworld and cares too much about her family name and honor. But at the end of the day, she loves and cares deeply about her children. I believe that she is not pure evil and I kinda just like her!  
> I especially loved her in the Shadowhunters Season 2 Episode 8. Nicola Summer did an excellent job of portraying her character and I loved her moments with Jace and Alec! You guys have to watch it.
> 
> Sooooo this story may not agree with all of you. I still hope you like it. I tried writing less Malec but that is like impossible for me so there are some silly cute moments between the boys!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE  
> I almost forgot to say this. I created the bond concept between Magnus and Alec at the end of my last story. Those of you who read it may expect it to be continued and explored in this fic. I feel really really bad but I tried to write it and connect it in the story but it just didnt work. The dynamics of the bond are too huge and were overlapping the main concept of this story. So I havent included it.   
> I promise though for those of you who would like to read more about it that I will think of another extra stand alone story about the bond..!
> 
> Okay. Now no more talking. Enjoy the story!

Magnus Bane took immense pride in the fact that anything ever took him by surprise. Being an immortal warlock for over 500 years, he had seen and done it all. And Magnus had been a High Warlock for the better part of his life. It wouldn’t look good for a powerful individual like him (yes, he was very very powerful) to be rendered speechless and blank.

Like now.

“Thank you, Magnus.” Maryse Lightwood said as she stood in his doorway, her hands folded in front of her chest. Her face at first glance looked set in the usual frown, but Magnus could make out a flicker of something that he wouldn’t dare call nervousness.

_This doesn’t look good_ ; Magnus thought as soon as he saw Maryse standing there, her words not yet filtering through, _I should have just let Alec stay with me._

* * *

 

_Two Hours Earlier_

“I am not going.” Alec said with a stubborn expression on his face that Magnus recognized all too easily.

“Darling you have to. You can’t keep missing your work anymore. It’s been over a week.” Magnus said as he settled comfortably on the huge sofa. Alec moved to adjust the pillows behind him.

“It’s all moms’ fault. She is the one who ‘insisted’ that I join the mission as a leader.” Alec leaned back after he was satisfied that Magnus was lying comfortably. “It’s a stupid patrol. Jace and Izzy can handle it.”

“You haven’t been to the Institute since we came here. I am not complaining, I rather like having you all to myself but you need to get out and put that pent up energy to some good use instead of taking it out on me." Magnus said smiling sweetly at Alec.

“Take it out on you? I haven’t done anything except take care of you!” Alec said indignantly.

“Exactly.” Magnus said. “You have done nothing but fuss over me for the past week and-“

“I do not _fuss_.” Alec said in the same tone but Magnus continued, ignoring him.

 “And I appreciate it. Really. But you can’t keep ignoring your job either.” Magnus said patting his hand which was on the bed beside his.

“But you still need me.” Alec said quietly, gripping his hand. “I am not going anywhere till you are a hundred percent. It’s not like that I am here against my wishes. I want to be here to help you recover and get better.”

Magnus felt his heart swell at the words and he smiled. “I know. But you don’t have to worry about me. I am fine now.”

Alec snorted. “No. You are not. You can’t even walk across the room without help.”

“Now that’s just insulting. I do it because I get to lean against your tall, strong body. I am not passing up on that chance.” Magnus said and was rewarded with a pretty blush.

“Well, you can pretend all you want but I know you aren’t okay yet, which means I am not going anywhere.” Alec finished.

“Alexander..”

“It’s not just about looking after you.” Alec cut in. “It’s Mom. She knows I am here with you and she just can’t digest the fact. She is doing this to keep me away from you.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Magnus admitted, well known with the view Maryse had regarding their relationship. “But just don’t antagonize her. You can’t retaliate like she does. You are your own person. Do not let her change that.”

Alec sighed as Magnus continued, “It’s just for a few hours. It will do you good to get out and do something instead of being cooped up here watching reruns of ‘Runaway Model’.”

“I do like that show. Which you will tell no one because I will definitely leave and not come back.” Alec warned.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Magnus said smirking.

“You are just saying this to get rid of me, aren’t you?” Alec asked with a sigh.

“Yes. That is the truth.” Magnus said in a serious tone.

Alec shook his head fondly. “Fine. I’ll get out of your hair. But two hours. That’s it. I am coming back as soon as I am done with it.”

“Of course.”

“And absolutely no use of magic. Magnus, I swear if you drain what little you have going right now, I will kill you myself.”

“No. You won’t. You love me too much.” Magnus said winking.

“No joking around Magnus. You heard what Catarina said. Your magic is still depressingly low.”

“Yes, Mom. I hear you.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “No magic. I’ll sleep here and dream about you. Maybe order Chairman Meow to do stuff for me. Angel knows the cat is going lazy and soft.”

Alec smiled, “Good luck with that.”

“Don’t smile at me. It’s all your fault, what with all the pampering and snuggles you give him.” Magnus said.

“At least he appreciates my care and doesn’t throw me out.” Alec said slyly.

“Bad move, Lightwood.” Magnus said narrowing his eyes. He leaned forward and wrapped his hands around Alec’s neck bringing him closer. He closed his eyes in bliss as their lips met in a soft kiss.

Magnus loved kissing Alec. He had kissed uncountable people over the centuries but none made them feel like this. So alive; like fire dancing across his skin and like the sweetest drink he couldn’t get enough of. Magnus could kiss him forever if he could.

“Mmmm.” Magnus felt the familiar pleasure course through him as the kiss deepened. “Bet Chairman Meow can’t show his appreciation for you like I do.” He felt Alec’s lips part in a small laugh.

“No. He definitely can’t.” Alec murmured as he leaned back. “Only you.”

“Now I am having second thoughts about letting you go.” Magnus said his hands still around his neck. “We could do something much more interesting.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t.” Alec said scrunching up his face. “Not for another week at least.”

“You expect me to wait for another _week_?” Magnus said with wide eyes.

“Yeah. And only if you can stand for a whole minute without passing out.” Alec said seriously.

“We could do something at least. You know, where I won’t have to move and you could just..” Magnus whispered against his ear, grinning when Alec’s cheeks turned bright crimson.

“Magnus!” Alec interrupted before Magnus could continue “You play dirty.” He accused with a small pout.

“Only way I know.” Magnus murmured and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Mmmm. I should really go now.” Alec said resting his head against Magnus’s and sighing. Their breaths mingled and Alec looked into the warm brown eyes filled with so much passion and feelings. “I love you.”

Magnus’s heart burst with love as he heard the sincerity behind the words. He could never tire of hearing it. “I love you too. So much.” Or saying it to Alec.

Alec smiled and got up from the couch. He moved towards the bedroom door to get his jacket. His gear and weapons were all at the Institute. Alec had not missed the continuous missions but he was looking forward to using his bow and meet his siblings. It had been far too long.

“Do be careful out there, okay? I had rather not patch you up with my meager magic because you pulled a stupid stunt.” Magnus called out to Alec with a hint of concern.

“I am not the one who does stupid stunts. That’s Jace’s department. I am the one who has to stop him from doing it.” Alec muttered as he came out of the bedroom with his black jacket. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. Worry about you.”

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah. I heard the first hundred times, Alexander.”

Alec stared at him, “And you better listen to it. No magic, no moving around. Get some rest. I’ll bring back something from Taki’s. We could have a proper lunch and maybe go for short walk.”

Magnus’s face brightened. “That would be wonderful. As much as I love my apartment, I am sick of it. Some fresh air would do me nice.”

“But only if you get rest now.” Alec warned. Shrugging on the jacket, he walked towards Magnus. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his forehead. “Bye. I’ll be back soon.”

“Bye. I’ll miss you.” Magnus said smiling cheekily at him.

“I’ll miss you too. Don’t try to kill Chairman Meow.” Alec said as he put on his boots.

Magnus scoffed. “I don’t think I can ever kill that little devil. I am telling you, he has some kind of superpower that allows it to annoy the hell out of me and get away with it.”

“He’s just cute.” Alec winked at him. “Bye. See you soon.” With one last smile, Alec opened the door and went out.

“Yeah. See you soon.” Magnus murmured to the empty apartment, already starting to miss his young shadowhunter.

* * *

 

_Now_

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, his mind drawing a blank as the words finally filtered in.

Maryse Lightwood was standing at his door, saying something that went along the lines of gratitude. Magnus was pretty sure he was dreaming the weirdest dream he had ever had.

“I said I am here to say thank you.” Maryse repeated, the hint of nervousness he had detected now smoothed out with a blank expression.

“To me?” Magnus said gesturing at himself. He was feeling pretty stupid acting like this but any of this was hard to believe. Like really hard.

“Yes.” Maryse replied patiently. “Can I please come in, Magnus? I don’t want to do this standing here.”

“You have got to stop calling me by my name. You are freaking me out.” Magnus said ignoring the request.

Maryse huffed. “I am here to express my sincere gratitude. Not to say anything inappropriate or kill you.”

“You couldn’t even if you tried.” Magnus said smoothly even though it was a lie. Magnus couldn’t defend himself if Maryse decided to whip out a seraph blade and attack him. Even the brief stand at the door was wearing him out. “Come in though. There is a possibility this is not some dream as you are still standing here.” Magnus took a step back to let Maryse enter.

“I would advise against attempting to insult or harm me. This is my house and I would not allow it.”

Maryse gazed steadily at him. “I understand. That is not why I am here for.”

“Well excuse me if I don’t quite believe you.” Magnus said as he let down his wards for Maryse to enter. At least he had a steady control over them. He gestured towards the dining room. “You can have a seat at the table. I’ll join you after I put on something. I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“I couldn’t give a prior notice.” Maryse said, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She was wearing her usual attire of black dress, her fair skin covered with runes. Magnus had always appreciated Maryse’s sense of style which portrayed her as powerful and a strong individual. Not that he ever told it to her or anyone else. “It would have been impossible with Alec here the whole time. And I don’t think you or him would have appreciated my offer.”

“Ah. So that is why you sent him off to the mission. So you could see me alone.” Magnus said.

“Yes. I knew he wouldn’t leave your side for any other reason.”

“He almost didn’t go. I requested him to.”

Maryse looked surprised at that but quickly composed herself. “I am glad he did. I don’t think I can do this with him here.” She said wringing her hands together.

Magnus sighed. He clicked his hands and a pot of tea and almond biscuits appeared on the table. He internally winced at the pain that cause him at the small action. But he couldn’t appear anything but strong in front of Maryse Lightwood. He couldn’t afford to lose his image of all the years that he had associated with her.

“Please help yourself to anything you want.” He gestured to the table. “I’ll be a minute.”

Maryse nodded and he moved out of the room and made his way to his bedroom. He collapsed ungraciously as soon as his feet met the bed. Magnus let out a pain filled sigh as he rested for a minute trying to gather strength for the awaiting ordeal. He contemplated calling Alec and telling him everything. He was sure that Alec would leave everything and came back to him. He wanted nothing more than that. But he refrained from doing so.

Even though the thought was as ridiculous as Magnus wearing the same clothes twice, he believed that Maryse was truly here for a genuine reason that didn’t involve actively trying to insult him or create trouble for him. He just wasn’t sure he would be able to handle whatever she threw at him. Good or bad.

Magnus forced himself to get up and move to his closet. He had been in the plainest clothes that could be found in his closet this past week. He pulled out a dark coat that went along with the shirt he had been wearing and shrugged it on. He quickly applied a little makeup and a touch of glitter to his face. Even though it felt nice to come back into the routine, he had been rather looking forward to doing this with Alec.

Magnus gave one last look in the mirror after getting ready. He still looked tired and haggard even with the makeup. But at least he didn’t look like he had been lying around for the past week anymore. He could work with that. He took a big breath and stepped out of his room.

Maryse hadn’t moved from her place on the table and nor had the tea or biscuits.

“I should have known you wouldn’t touch anything that a Downworlder offered.” Magnus said in a way of greeting. Maryse snapped out of the thoughts she had been in and looked at Magnus.

“What?” She asked distantly. “No. No. I am just allergic to almonds.” She continued and stopped with a surprised frown at her own words.

Magnus blinked. Huh. “Oh. Would you like me to get something else?”

“No. I am really not hungry. I am fine.” She said.

“As you wish.” Magnus said and sat down two chairs away from Maryse. He picked up a biscuit from the plate and looked at her. “Now you can tell me why you have graced me with your presence so early in the morning.”

Maryse looked at him and put her hands on the tabletop, the nervous expression back on her face. “I told you that I am here to say thank you to you.”

“Thank you for what?” Magnus said, taking a bite out of the biscuit.

“For what you did at the Institute during the attack.” Maryse said looking up at him. “You shouldn’t have been there. It wasn’t your place.”

“Maryse-“ Magnus began with a frown but Maryse cut him off,

“But I am glad you were.” She said. “You saved Max. You protected him when he was in danger when none of us could. And you saved many others from dying in the attack.”

Magnus breathed in. He hadn’t been in a more surreal situation before. Hearing these words from the woman who hated him the most, he had never anticipated that she could say this to him. Ever.

“And it wasn’t even your responsibility. You could have saved yourself and let the others die.”

“Maybe I am not as heartless as you make me out to be.” Magnus murmured.

“I get it now.” Maryse nodded her face open and honest. “I will always be indebted to you for saving my son’s life. As much I hate thinking about it, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I didn’t do it for you or for Alec. I did it because Max doesn’t deserve it. He is young and has a full life ahead of him. I saved him because I couldn’t bear the thought of him dying in some nameless battle.” Magnus said gripping his hands together.

“It’s hard for me to believe you. I wouldn’t have if you almost hadn’t died in the battle yourself. I am starting to. It’s not easy for me. But I am trying.” Maryse said sighing.

“That’s all I ask for. I don’t care for you or your battles, Maryse. I have no wish to sacrifice myself to win some stupid title. All I care about is my family and friends, and keeping them safe.” Magnus said, surprising himself with his own words. He never planned to spill his feelings to Maryse Lightwood of all the people. But he couldn’t stop himself.

“I want to protect my family too. They _are_ the most important thing in my life and I would do anything for them, even if it doesn’t seem like I do. And that includes me being harsh and unfair. It protects them.” Maryse said with a slight waver in her voice.

Magnus softened his voice. “Your children know that. They love you too. You have to know that you have raised the strongest, the most passionate and loving shadowhunters in this world. And you need to let them go and take care of themselves.”

Maryse looked at him with surprise and Magnus could make out a glimmer in her eyes. Dear lord, if Maryse started crying he was sure he would lose it and it _would_ be the weirdest day of his immortal life. But Maryse just straightened in her seat and said, “I know.”

“They are the only ones who have a fighting chance of winning this war. You can’t. Neither can I.” Magnus continued.

Maryse nodded. “I just don’t want to lose any of them.” She said shakily.

“I can’t promise that there won’t be any death or destruction. It’s the part of life and war. All I can say is that you trust them to do their job as you have taught them to. That is all you can do.”

“You are right.” Maryse said. “I-uh-I just wanted to let you know that I am beyond grateful that you saved my son and my people. As a mother and as a shadowhunter, I acknowledge your efforts and appreciate them.” She said nodding at him.

Magnus let out a small smile, “No need to be so formal. I got you the first three times.” He was greeted with a quick quirk of her lips. But it was immediately smothered by her usual blank expression.

“I have to tell you that this does not mean that I harbor any affectionate feelings towards you. I felt that it was my job to convey my true feelings to you. It unfortunately does not erase everything else.” Maryse said steadily.

Magnus smirked, “Of course. I wouldn’t have it in any other way. It’s a dreadful thought being on good terms with you.”

“As long as we are clear.” Maryse said and pushed her chair back. She stood up and straightened.

“Crystal.” Magnus stood up too. He gripped the table as black spots filtered in his vision. He cursed at his weakness and tried to control the dizziness.

“Are you okay?” Marsye asked peering at him with a strange expression. Magnus couldn’t dare to believe it was concern.

“Yes. I am fine.” Magnus said. “If there’s nothing else I would like to retire to my room and get some rest.”

“Of course. I’ll leave you to your rest.” Maryse said and began walking her way out of the room. Magnus gritted his teeth and followed slowly. He just wanted to lie down and sleep forever.

Maryse gathered her bag from the table beside the door. “Thank you for listening and accepting my gratitude.” She said turning to him.

“I’ll still need another week to process it. But I am glad you came to me.” Magnus said. Marsye turned towards the door when Magnus had a sudden thought and he blurted, “Wait. There is something else that I would like to say.”

Maryse stopped and turned to him with a questioning look.

“I personally don’t care about explaining myself to you. But Alec cares about what you think however much he denies that he doesn’t.” Magnus said taking a breath, “I only have your son’s best interest at heart. I know you don’t believe it and may never come to accept it. But I don’t care for anything else or don’t want anything else. I love him and care for him deeply. That’s it”

Maryse let out a deep sigh and looked away. “I am only protecting him.”

“I know and I appreciate it. But Alec is good enough to protect and look after himself. He doesn’t need your protection. He just needs you to respect his choices.” Magnus said.

“It isn’t easy for me to accept it.” Maryse said. “I want what is best for him.”

“Maybe you need to let him decide what is best for him.” Magnus said softly.

“I know he loves you. I have seen him almost sacrifice himself to save you.” Maryse said, “To love is to destroy. I can’t let him destroy himself and everyone around him.”

“You are wrong Maryse.” Magnus said. “Love doesn’t make us weaker. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you can start protecting your children and those who matter to you. I just hope you realize that.”

Maryse pursued her lips, her hands clenching and loosening at her sides. Magnus was about to say more when he heard the footsteps and the familiar energy pass through his building wards. Maryse turned alarmed eyes towards the door as the knob turned and the door opened.

“Magnus. I am bac-“ Alec called out as he stepped in but he froze as he saw his mother standing there. He frowned as he looked back and forth between the two of them. “Mom? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Alec. How are you back so early?” Marsye asked composing her face back into a blank expression.

“I didn’t want to stay too long. I met with Jace and Izzy and full proofed their plans. They can do it without me now. Wait a minute” Alec said, frowning as the pieces fell into place. “You deliberately sent me to the mission so that you could get me out of the way to meet Magnus!”

Maryse gazed back coolly, “I sent you to the mission because they needed you there, Alec. They needed your expertise for the job.”

“Bullshit.” Alec snapped and Magnus winced at the tone. “It was a routine patrol. Don’t say otherwise. Why are you here? What did you say to him?”

“Nothing. I was here because I had some business with the warlock.” Maryse replied.

“He has a name. And I have told you this before, you have a problem with this relationship, you come to me.” Alec said heatedly.

“Alexander-“ Magnus tried intervening but Alec kept on.

“I will not have you coming here and hurting him in his own house. Especially when he is injured! You-“

“Stop it Alexander.” Magnus broke in with a firm voice. He continued as Alec turned angry but surprised eyes at him. “Your mother was here to express her gratitude for the role I played in the battle last week.”

Alec blinked as he processed the words. “What?” he said in the same dumbfounded tone Magnus had used earlier. He would have laughed at his expression if he could.

“Yes. She just wanted to say thanks as the head of the Institute-“

“She is not the head of the Institute.” Alec interrupted automatically.

“Technically I am because Lydia Branwell is on bed rest and you have been neglecting your work at the Institute as the acting head.” Maryse responded.

“The _point_ being she was here to convey her gratitude for the role I played in the battle. That’s it.” Magnus finished.

Alec let out a breath and massaged his temples. Magnus took a quick look at Maryse’s look of relief at him before she turned to her son. “And my job here is done. Alec, I am not happy with you abandoning your mission and your work at the Institute. I expect you to take up your responsibilities to your family and people soon.”

“Of course mother. Don’t tell me you aren’t happy you get to play head while I am away.” Alec muttered and Magnus felt a little bad for Maryse for the first time in his life.

“I just care about you accepting your responsibilities.” Maryse replied.

“Okay. Enough. You can carry out your family drama some other time. I would really like to get back my house back and have my rest.” Magnus interrupted before they started out a full blown battle in his living room. And maybe he didn’t want Alec to say more hurtful things to Maryse.

Alec turned guilty eyes to him, “Right. Sorry, Magnus.”

“I’ll take my leave. Goodbye Alexander.” Maryse said and without taking a glance at him, walked out of the door. It shut with a soft bang.

Magnus exhaled in relief and felt his little remaining strength leave him. His knees buckled and he would have fallen to the floor if not for the strong arms that went around him and pressed him against a warm body.

“Damnit Magnus. How long have you been up?” Alec said as he steadied him against his chest.

“Mmm. How long have you been gone?” Magnus said softly.

“Close to an hour.” Alec said. He moved his arms under Magnus’s back and legs and picked him up in a swift move. Magnus sighed and dug deeper in Alec’s chest.

“Strength rune still running?” He asked with a small smile as Alec started walking towards the bedroom.

“I don’t need a strength rune to carry you.” Alec said smiling back at Magnus. He gently kicked the bedroom door in and carried him to the bed.

“Ah. My strong perfect shadowhunter. I missed you.” Magnus said as Alec settled him on the soft bed. Alec sat down beside him and proceeded to remove the jacket he was wearing.

“Did you use magic?” Alec asked softly. Magnus didn’t say anything and Alec cursed silently at the confirmation.

“I had to, darling. It was nothing. Honestly I am just tired because of all the moving around I did after a week of sitting around doing nothing.”

“I am so sorry Magnus. About Mom. I should have known about this.” Alec said in a frustrated tone. He helped Magnus out of the jacket and laid him down again on the bed.

“You couldn’t have.” Magnus said. “Besides, I am glad she came here. Believe me, she didn’t do anything.”

Alec stared at him, “What do you mean?”

“All I am saying right now is that you need to go a little easy on her. Give her some time.” Magnus said as he snuggled in the pillows behind him.

Alec gave him a concerned look, “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head or something? Are you alright?”

“What?” Magnus asked quickly.

“You must be very delirious if you are starting to defend my mother.” Alec said seriously

Magnus chuckled. “I have had the weirdest day of my immortal life.”

“I am sure.” Alec said. “You can tell me all about it after you have had some rest.”

“You are not going anywhere, right?” Magnus asked as he tugged at Alec’s hand on the bed.

“No. I am right here. Let me get out of my gear and I’ll come join you.” Alec said as he leaned down and kissed Magnus deeply on the lips. Magnus felt the tension leave his body and he relaxed. He grumbled when Alec pulled back. “One minute. I’ll be back.” He heard Alec say softly and he felt a hand card through his hair.

Magnus let his eyes close as Alec moved away. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Alec and sleep away his exhaustions. His mind conjured up the image of Maryse Lightwood baring her true feelings to the man she detested the most. He hadn’t told the entire truth to Alec and didn’t plan to either. It was something between him and Maryse. And hopefully she would follow some of his advice.

Because he truly believed that love was the strongest power there is in the world. And it included all kinds of love. It was love that made him save little Max, and love that Alec had for Magnus, enough to bring him back to life. And it was love that brought Maryse to his doorstep seeking retribution and giving gratitude.

Magnus knew that everything would be alright as long as there was love in the world.

With that note, he slipped away in peaceful sleep long before Alec came around and held him through his pleasant dreams.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! How was it?  
> I really wasnt sure about how it turmed out. Was the whole fic too OC?  
> It would mean a lot to hear your thoughts!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I am working on the second part that will show Magnus-Max interaction. It may take time cause I have no concrete story hence the less tags and characters. I am completing the story here too. May add the Max chapter to this or create another story. I promise not to take too long.
> 
> Dont forget to review..!


End file.
